


What Happens in New York

by laykay



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Slow Burn, They're All Grown Up Now, Weddings, drinking in later chapters by adults, except they are dates, idiots to lovers (thanks Meg), underage drinking mention, wedding dates that actually aren't dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: Ten years after Hollywood Arts, the group is separated by their careers.  Beck's living in New York and is getting married, Tori and Jade decide to go together.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 22
Kudos: 390





	1. Chapter 1

“So you got the invitation?” Tori asked, putting a cup of coffee on the table in front of Jade before taking a seat next to her in a coffee shop in West Hollywood.

“No, I just thought it would be fun to catch up on a random Tuesday in the middle of planning for sweeps week.” Jade rolled her eyes. “Not like it’s the busiest time of the year for me or anything.”

“Okay, you’re the head writer on Edge of Twilight, it’s the most popular show on The CW and it won three People Choice Awards last year. You’re allowed to take a break.” Tori reached into her purse and pulled out a card, putting it on the table. “So are you going?”

Jade sighed looking at the white card with script writing: _Join us as we celebrate the wedding of Hailey Jones and Beck Oliver._ “I don’t think it’s normal for the ex-girlfriend to go to the wedding. I don’t even know why I’m invited.”

“Maybe because you two were together for over five years and you’re important to him. It’s not like the break up was messy, it was just the distance thing. No one blames you, if he didn't move to New York..."

“Stop talking,” Jade said with a groan, shoving the card towards Tori. “It doesn’t mean I want to watch him marry someone else.”

Tori frowned then her eyes went wide. “Oh my god, are you still in love with him? Jade! Are you serious?”

“No, shut up. I’m not in love with him.”

“Well, don’t you want to see him happy?”

Jade sighed softly. “Of course. But he wasn’t supposed to be happy with someone else until after I’m happy with someone else.”

Tori smirked. “You’re the one who refuses to date.”

Jade looked at Tori, sighing softly as she thought about why she really didn’t date. Because the woman sitting next to her had been consuming her thoughts… she shook her head, pushing her feelings back once again. Just as she’d been doing for years. She let out a breath, taking sip of her coffee. “At least I didn’t almost marry Sinjin,” she said with a shrug.

“I did not almost…” Tori started then she groaned. “That was a misunderstanding.”

Jade chuckled, earning a shove by Tori. 

“At least I learned my lesson about Peach Schnapps.”

“Well, everyone knows Schnapps is disgusting. You just made a series of bad decisions that night.”

Tori nodded, the foggy memory of the night after finals in their dorm at UCLA returning. “Speaking of bad decisions, you should go to Beck’s wedding. Maybe you could get closure.”

“I don’t need closure.”

“Okay, then what’s the worst that can happen?”

Jade shook her head. “You don’t get it, all of your exes suck.”

“They don’t all…” she paused to think about her ex-boyfriends for a moment. “Okay, yeah. Damn, that’s depressing. Maybe I should’ve married Sinjin.”

“No. No one should marry Sinjin. Maybe you should stop dating guys,” Jade muttered, looking down as she bit her lip.

“Yeah, maybe,” Tori mused, causing Jade to raise her eyebrows. “Maybe you have the right idea. I should just throw myself into work and not have a life.”

“I have a life,” Jade rebutted. “It revolves around my cat, but I have a life.”

Tori laughed, shaking her head as she looked at the invitation. “I have an idea. Since we’re both completely pathetic…”

“Speak for yourself.”

“You have a cat Instagram, you dress Archie up like a sailor. Not that his sailor costume isn’t adorable.”

Jade nodded. “Fair. What’s your idea?”

“What if we go to Beck’s wedding together?” Tori asked as Jade took a sip of her coffee, causing her to choke. “Not like… a date or anything like that,” Tori added quickly. “You know, we can kinda go as each other’s plus one. I know how much you hate New York…”

“There’s people everywhere,” she muttered. “They don’t have In-N-Out.”

“I know, I know. So we can go together, split a hotel…”

“Yeah, cause there’s no way we can afford our own rooms.”

Tori cleared her throat. “Well, being a back up singer doesn’t pay as well as it used to…”

Jade laughed humorlessly. “Oh, okay. I get it. You want to go to the wedding but can’t afford a trip to New York.”

“It’s not that I can’t afford it but I really like having electricity. It’s been a rough couple months.”

Jade leaned forward. “How bad is it?”

Tori waved her hand dismissively. “I’ll bounce back after Sadie Monroe gets out of rehab. So what do you think?”

Jade rolled her eyes, looking away from Tori as she pouted, her brown eyes large and pleading. She’d always been easily swayed by those eyes. “Fine. But I’m not gonna like it.”

Tori smiled. “You wouldn’t be you if you did.”


	2. Chapter 2

If there was anything worse than tourists in Los Angeles, it was tourists in New York City. Luckily Jade had been able to upgrade the plane tickets Tori had gotten to first class, she didn’t think she’d be able to handle the cross country flight with what she was sure would be a plane full of children and people who didn’t know airplane etiquette.

“You really didn’t have to do that, you know,” Tori said, once again as they walked through JFK airport, dragging their suitcases behind them. Jade had lost count of how many times Tori thanked her for springing for the upgrade.

“What good is having money if you can’t spend it?”

“At least tell me you didn’t upgrade us to a suite or something at the hotel.”

Jade didn’t respond, adjusting the sunglasses she wore as she continued walking.

“Jade!”

“What?” she laughed. “I didn’t, we’re still in the single with the two stupid beds. You know, I thought the dorm room thing would end after college.”

“It won’t be that bad, I promise. Don’t worry, when I hook up with one of Beck’s groomsmen, I’ll go back to his place.”

Jade rolled her eyes behind her dark glasses. “Go home with a strange guy in a strange city. Sounds safe.”

“I doubt any of Beck’s friends here are criminals.”

“They’re New Yorkers.”

“So they’re automatically bad people?”

Jade shrugged. “They’re New Yorkers.”

Tori shook her head, then blinked when she saw a young man with sandy blonde hair holding a white board with their names. “Tell me you didn’t hire a car service.”

Jade lowered her sunglasses to better see the sign then shook her head. 

“Hey,” Tori said, approaching the man. “Tori Vega, Jade West,” she told him, motioning to herself then Jade, who raised and lowered one hand to wave.

He grinned at them. “Hailey’s brother, Adam. Beck asked me to pick you up.” He reached for their suitcases, Jade yanked hers out of his reach. “I’m guessing you’re the ex. Beck told me you might be… difficult,” he muttered, taking Tori’s bag.

Tori turned to look at Jade as Adam started to lead them from the airport. “Cute! No ring,” she mouthed. Jade smiled, happy to be wearing sunglasses so Tori wouldn’t see her eye roll. “Adam,” Tori called, rushing forward to fall into step with him. “So are you from around here?”

Jade audibly groaned, causing Adam and Tori to both stop to look at her. “Twisted my ankle.”

“Are you okay?” Tori asked.

“I’m pretty sure I’ll live.”

She walked silently behind them, listening as Adam told Tori he and Hailey were raised in Brooklyn and that Hailey and Beck had met while she interned at the late show, where Beck played guitar in the house band. 

“What about you, what do you do?” Tori asked in a flirtatious voice.

“I’m on Wall Street.”

“So you’re a corporate stooge, huh?” Jade broke in before Tori could respond.

Adam laughed. “I know, investment banking sounds lame when you guys went to that fancy art school with Beck but my sister got all the talent in the family.”

Tori shook her head, but Jade spoke first. “Your sister, the intern?”

“Well, she’s a writer for the show now.”

“A writer?” Tori smiled, turning to look at her friend. “Just like you, Jade!”

“Oh, you write?” Adam asked. “Anything I know?”

“Nope,” Jade responded simply.

Tori waved her hand dismissively at Jade. “Have you seen Edge of Twilight?”

“That show about vampires?” Adam said. “A little over done, if you ask me.”

“The vampires turn into werewolves. I created it,” Jade spat at him. “And no one did ask.”

“Sorry,” Adam muttered. “I’m sure it’s good. You know, if you’re a sixteen year old girl who’s into that stuff,” he said with a chuckle.

Jade took a step towards him, stumbling to a stop when Tori caught her eye. “Ankle,” she whispered, reaching down to rub her leg.

They got to Adam’s car, he put their suitcases into the trunk, Tori sat in the front seat while Jade sat in the back, trying to tune out Tori’s flirting. Adam stopped in front of their hotel, opening Tori’s door open for her.

“So will you save a dance for me on Saturday?” he asked, putting an arm on the door so she couldn’t move away from the car. Tori smiled and nodded as she twisted her hair around her finger.

Jade walked to the back of the car, making a gagging motion that neither of them saw. “Yo, dude, mind popping the trunk?”

He ignored her, smiling as Tori giggled. Jade walked to the driver’s side door and yanked it open, pushing the button under the steering wheel to open the trunk.

She lifted both suitcases onto the pavement. “Don’t worry, I got it,” she said, loudly enough that they both turned to look at her.

Tori slipped under Adam’s arm and went to take her suitcase then walked back toward him. “See you on Saturday,” she said, winking.

“I’ll be the one in the tux. Well, one of the five guys in tuxes, other than Beck.”

Tori laughed loudly, Jade walked over to her and grabbed her arm to drag her towards the hotel. Tori turned say goodbye to him, but Jade was pulling her so quickly she only managed a wave. “Thanks for the ride, Andy,” Jade called.

“It’s Adam,” he said.

“Got it, Arthur.”

Tori pulled her arm free as the entered the lobby of the hotel. “What the hell, Jade? Was that necessary?”

“You said you wanted to hook up with a groomsman, looks like you found him. He’s into you, so your work’s done there unless you’re planning to make some profound connection in the next three days.”

Tori shrugged. “I might.”

“Sure, what’s time and three thousand miles to true love? You stopped working at Disneyland a year ago, you can stop pretending to be a princess now.”

“Okay, I know I’m not going to fall in love with someone in a weekend but you’re the one who keeps pointing out how all my boyfriends have sucked. Out of all the people in the world, what are the chances my soulmate is in Los Angeles?”

Jade shrugged, starting towards the front desk. “Anything’s possible.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Dammit,” Jade said as she dumped her makeup bag on the bathroom counter, getting ready for Beck’s wedding.

“What?” Tori asked, popping her head into the bathroom as she put earrings on.

“I forgot my lipstick.” She picked up her phone, typing into it furiously.

“We have to leave in thirty minutes, no time for you to go get a new one,” Tori said, already knowing what Jade was doing. She took her phone out of her hands and put it back on the counter. “Use mine,” she said, picking up her liquid lip stick.

Jade stared at her.

“What? Okay, I know it’s not your color but unless you want everyone to see that big crack in your lip,” Tori said, pointing to Jade’s bottom lip.

Jade took the lip color out of Tori’s hand and turned towards the mirror as Tori stood next to her, fixing her hair.

“How do I look?” Tori asked.

Jade looked at her through the mirror, dropped her eyes to her makeup, now spread over the counter. “Good.”

“Oh, come on. It won't kill you to compliment me once.” Tori shoved Jade’s shoulder. “Hey,” she said, putting one hand under Jade’s chin to look at her. “You look good in my color.”

Jade swallowed hard, turning quickly away from Tori.

“Hopefully Adam likes it.”

"I'm sure he's gonna pay attention to your lipstick."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“There she is.” 

Tori smiled, turning when she heard the familiar voice behind her at the cocktail hour after Beck’s wedding. “André!” She ran into her old friend’s arms. 

“What’s up, girl?” He picked her up, spinning her around. “When are you gonna let me produce that album the world’s waiting for, huh?” he asked after he released her.

“Never, she’s happy standing in the background and being broke, apparently,” Jade said, returning from the bar with a drink in her hand.

Tori looked at Jade’s empty hand as she wrapped an arm around André to hug him. “No Sangria?”

Jade shrugged, taking a sip of the dark liquid in her cup. “I’m sure they have it.”

“Why didn’t you get me a glass?”

“What am I, your servant?”

“You told me you were going to the bar, I asked you to get me a glass.”

Jade sighed. “Get it yourself.”

“But you were already there and now the line’s long,” Tori whined, but turned toward the bar.

“I’ll go with you,” André offered. “So nothing’s changed between you two, huh?” he said as they took their places in line.

Tori shrugged. “No, she’s actually been really cool for the last couple years. But for the last couple days, she’s been kinda hot and cold.”

“I can’t really blame her,” he said. “I’d probably be freaking out if I was in her place.”

“She said she’s over Beck. I don't know what's going on with her.”

“Yeah, I got that when she didn’t tackle Hailey during the ‘speak now’ part. Still, can’t be easy.”

She nodded. “Maybe I shouldn’t have made her come.”

“You made her? You can’t even make her get you a drink.”

“I don’t know. I just asked her to come with me and she did.”

André chuckled. “So Beck lost the power and you got it.”

“What power?”

“To make Jade do things. No one else ever could, just him. And you, apparently.”

Tori just shrugged as they finally approached the bar and they ordered their drinks. When they returned to the cluster of seats Jade had claimed for them, she was talking to Robbie. 

“Tori,” Jade said when she spotted her approaching. “Guess what, Robbie has his own ventriloquist show in Vegas.”

Tori smiled at him. “Seriously? That’s amazing,” she told him as he stood to hug her.

“Well, it’s not my show,” he explained. “I’m opening for that girl who won America’s Got Talent.”

“So, Tori, how’s it feel to be the only one who hasn’t made it?” Jade asked as they all sat.

Tori shook her head silently. “Actually, I’m kinda sad that Cat couldn’t be here, even if she's a huge popstar and is living my dream.” She frowned a bit as she finished her statement.

“Good you wouldn't mind being reminded of your failure. She’s the most successful one out of all of us. Why would she want to be here?” Jade said.

Tori shrugged. “I’m just sad for her, about her engagement breaking up.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t bring that up if you ever see her,” André told her.

“Wait, Cat was engaged?” Robbie asked.

“Yeah, to that comedian,” Tori said.

“You know, the one with the face,” André added.

“What rock are you living under?” Jade asked.

“I just try to avoid news about her romantic life,” Robbie told them.

“On the bright side, at least you’ll probably never be invited to her wedding,” Jade said.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Beck’s high school friends,” Adam said as he walked over to the table at Beck’s reception where Tori and Jade sat with Robbie and André. Robbie and André waved, Jade rolled her eyes. “I believe you owe me a dance, beautiful,” he said, putting an arm around Tori.

Jade let out a slow groan as Adam’s hand hung against Tori’s shoulder. “I need a drink,” she announced, standing up.

“You have almost a full glass,” Robbie said, pointing to her drink.

“I need more,” she said, walking towards the bar.

Tori watched Jade leave then turned back to Adam. “It’s still early. Just let me catch up with my friends a little more, okay?”

“Cruel woman, making me wait.” He sighed dramatically. “Fine, but I’ll be back for you, Tori Vega.”

She laughed, shaking her head as he walked away. André and Robbie both looked at her, eyebrows raised. “What?” she asked.

“You didn’t tell us there was a new guy,” Robbie said.

“What do we know about this young man?” André asked.

Tori rolled her eyes at them. “Well, _dads_, we just met when he picked me and Jade up from the airport. We’re just dancing. And even if there was going to be… more, I’m an adult and it’s none of your business.”

“Will there be more?” André wondered.

“None of your business,” she said again. She turned in her seat to look at Beck and Hailey, his arm around the back of her chair as he whispered to her, both smiling widely. “He looks so happy.”

André cleared his throat, motioning for Tori to stop talking as Jade returned. 

“Why aren’t you with Aaron?” Jade asked, taking her seat next to Tori, who turned back in her seat before Jade noticed where she was looking.

Tori sighed. “You know his name is Adam.”

“Do I?”

“Okay, what is your problem?” Tori demanded.

“My problem?”

“Yes. Every time I even say his name, you get all moody. Adam did nothing wrong. Why are you being so rude to him?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. This is me being nice.”

Tori rolled her eyes, standing up. “Grow up.” She walked away from the table, going to where Adam was on the edge of the dance floor, talking with a group of guys. She put a hand on his back, then ran her hand down his arm to take his hand, making eye contact with Jade as she led him to the middle of the dance floor.

Jade shook her head, picking up one of the glasses of liquor in front of her and quickly downing it before starting on the other drink.

André leaned over to Robbie. “Did we miss something?” he asked, Robbie shrugged.

\--------------------------------------------------

Jade looked up from her drink when someone dropped into the empty seat next to her. She looked up, shaking her head when she saw Beck now sitting next to her. “Nope,” she said.

“Having fun?” he asked her.

She laughed humorlessly. “Nope,” she repeated.

“I thought you and Tori were um…” he trailed off, clearing his throat. “Together. Here. Here together.”

“Smooth,” she muttered, motioning to the dance floor, where Tori was dancing, literally in circles, around Adam while he bopped out of sync with the music. “She’s busy. Don’t you have an ugly, married friend you could have had pick us up?” She let out a groan as Adam stepped on Tori’s foot. “He can’t dance, Beck. He can’t even dance!” She rolled her eyes as Adam grabbed Tori as she turned, pulling her tight against him, his hands against her stomach.

“I’m well aware,” he muttered. “But you’re welcome for the free ride from the airport.” He looked up at Tori and his new brother-in-law for a moment before turning back to his ex. “Jade, did you tell her?”

“Tell her what?”

Beck leaned towards her. “Why we really broke up. Or does she still think it was cause we couldn’t handle the long distance thing?”

“It’s easier this way.” She took a long sip from her drink.

“We broke up because you’re in love with her, Jade. Nothing about that’s easy. Don’t you think she deserves to know that?”

She took another drink, watching Tori as the song changed to a slow song. She turned in Adam’s arms, putting her arms around his shoulders. “Does she deserve to know if it means losing my best friend?” she asked, lifting her glass again.

“How about we slow down a little with this?” Beck took the glass from her hand before she could drink it and put it on the table. “Really, what’s the worst that could happen? Do you really think she’s gonna take it worse than I did?”

“You moved to the other side of the country.”

He smiled. “That was happening anyway. Look, when you told me, I already knew on some level. I mean, it still hurt but I knew, I saw the way you looked at her.” He looked at her as she watched Tori and Adam. “How you still look at her. Besides, I thought it’d be really hot. Especially if you guys ever let me join in.”

“Oh my god.” Jade punched him in the arm, making him laugh. “Shut up.” She took another drink, this time Beck didn’t stop her. She sighed, pushing her hair back with one hand. “I’m happy for you, Beck. Really. I am.”

“Thank you.” He leaned over to kiss her cheek quickly. “I want you to be happy too, you know. Lay off the bourbon a little, alright?”

She raised what was left in her glass to him then swallowed it quickly, putting the empty glass on the table. “Is she nice to you?”

He nodded. “Usually,” he said with a chuckle.

“Good. I’d hate for you to be with someone who’s always nice.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What’s up with her?” Tori asked, walking to the table, where Jade had her head down. She looked at André and Robbie, then to the empty glasses in front of Jade. “How many of those did she have?”

André shrugged. “I didn’t know I was supposed to be her babysitter.”

Tori groaned softly as she pulled her chair close to Jade and sat down, lifting her head and pushing her hair back. “Jade. Hey, Jade, open your eyes. Look at me.” She tapped her cheek lightly. “Come on. Open your eyes.”

Jade opened one steel-blue eye and raised her hand to smack Tori, her hand flying past her nose. “Don’t hit me,” she slurred.

Tori sighed in relief. “Yeah, she’s fine. I think I should get her back to the hotel and let her sleep it off,” she told the guys.

“We’ll help,” Robbie offered, André nodded and they both stood going to Jade and each taking one arm to lift her.

“What’s going on?” Beck asked, appearing behind them as Robbie and André steadied Jade, one of her arms around each of their shoulders.

“She overdid it a little,” Tori told him.

“A little?” Robbie repeated incredulously.

“We’ll go load her into a cab,” André said.

“What if she wakes up and attacks?” Robbie whispered as they walked away.

“Why do you think there’s two of us?”

Tori shook her head. “I’m sorry, Beck. I didn’t think she’d freak out like this. I shouldn’t have made her come.”

Beck shook his head, opening his arms. “Bring it in.” She released a breath and walked into his arms, giving him a tight hug. “She’s not drinking because of me,” he whispered.

She pulled back to look at him. “What?”

He shook his head. “Just talk to her about it when she feels better, okay? Listen to her. Try to take it easy on her.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t be the one to tell you, you need to hear it from her.” He glanced behind him and squeezed Tori’s hand quickly. “I gotta go but I’m glad you could come, both of you. No matter what.”

Tori released a shaking breath as Beck walked away. She picked up her and Jade’s purses then starting to walk towards the exit.

“Leaving so soon?” Adam asked, suddenly appearing in front of her.

“Yeah, sorry. My friend’s not doing well. I should go take care of her.”

“Let those other guys handle it,” he told her, reaching for her hand. “So I can take care of you later.”

She quickly pulled her hand free. “I really have to go.”

“Tori, come on. She’s a big girl.”

“She’s my best friend,” she told him simply, stepping around him. “If you can’t understand why I have to be with her right now, just forget it.”

\--------------------------------------------

“Come on,” Tori mumbled, holding Jade up against her as she struggled to put the keycard in the door. She finally got it into the slot, smiling when she heard the lock click. Keeping her hold on Jade, she turned the knob and stumbled into the room with her, dragging her to the bed. “Okay, here you go. Nice bed. Attagirl.” She lowered her onto it, sighing when Jade’s head hit the pillow.

Tori stretched out her back, blowing her hair out of her face then leaned down to remove Jade’s heels before lifting her legs onto the bed. She looked at her friend, trying to figure out the best way to get her out of the dress she wore, she finally decided to leave her in it and pulled the covers over her. Jade let out a tiny whine as she shifted in the bed, not opening her eyes.

Tori changed into pajama bottoms and a t-shirt then sat on the other bed, facing Jade.

\--------------------------------------------

Jade opened one eye with a groan, jumping when she saw Tori watching her. “Are you watching me sleep?” she muttered.

Tori nodded. “I had to make sure you didn’t die last night.”

“Still creepy. And I’m pretty sure I’m dead.”

“You’re talking to me.”

“I feel dead.”

Tori got up and picked up the water and aspirin she’d called room service bring to the room. “Maybe the bottle of bourbon you drank single handedly had something to do with that.” She sat on the edge of the bed and handed Jade the pills and water as she sat up against the headboard. “We need to talk.”

Jade blinked, swallowing the pills. “Can it wait until I’m not hungover?”

“Well, you drank so much I’m worried you might be hungover until next week.”

“Not how it works but okay.” She laid back down, closing her eyes.

“Do not go to sleep on me,” Tori said, giving Jade’s leg a quick shake.

“I’m not. It’s too bright.”

“The lights aren’t on,” Tori told her, glancing up at the lights on the ceiling.

“Sun. Too bright.”

“Well, I can’t turn off the sun.”

“What good are you? Fix your voice. Make it less… your voice.”

“What? What does that even mean?”

“Speak British.”

“British isn’t a language and no, this is serious.”

Jade started to shake her head, but only moved her head to one side. “Be quiet.”

“No, Jade, we need to talk.”

“You’re talking, that’s the problem.”

Tori sighed, moving back to her own bed. “Okay, I guess it can wait.” Jade snored lightly in response.


	6. Chapter 6

Tori looked up as Jade walked out of the bathroom, dressed in her pajamas and towel drying her hair. “How are you feeling?” she asked, sitting up to face her as Jade fell into her bed with a groan, making Tori frown. “That good, huh?”

“Remember that party junior year at UCLA?”

Tori shuttered involuntarily. “When someone tried to make Long Island Iced Teas and I had four? Yeah, I remember.”

“And the next morning you said your head weighed twenty pounds and that an elephant sat on it? There’s ten elephants and two of the baby ones on my stomach.”

Tori got up and moved to Jade’s bed, sitting next to her legs and rubbing her knee softly. “So I guess you don’t wanna talk, huh?”

Jade froze, looking at Tori’s hand before she shook herself. “Talk about what?”

“Why you summoned the herd of elephants. Beck talked to me before we left, he said to talk to you about this.”

“Sorry I ruined your night,” Jade muttered, shaking her head. “Our flight home isn’t until tonight, you can probably catch up with Adam if you want to.”

Tori shook her head. “I don’t care about Adam. I care about you. Look, about what Beck said. If you have a problem…”

“A problem?” Jade echoed, pushing herself up to sit against the headboard. “What, like an alcohol problem?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen you drink like that but…”

Jade closed her eyes, interrupting Tori before she could stop herself. “I lied to you.”

Tori blinked. “You… what?”

“I lied. About Beck. When we broke up. It wasn’t because he moved.” She paused, sighing as she put a hand against her stomach. “It was… because of you.”

“Me? What? That’s not even…” Tori started to shake her head, then paused as her mouth fell open. “Wait. You thought I was still after Beck? Seriously?” she yelled her voice shrill.

Jade put a hand against her head. “Can we not scream?” she asked weakly. 

“How could you have still thought that little of me?” Tori demanded, jumping up from the bed. “After all that time, you still thought I would try to steal him?” 

Jade shook her head as Tori spoke. “That’s not what I said.”

“Yes it is! You literally just said it was because of me.”

“Not because of Beck, because of me.”

“You? What? That’s not…” Tori stammered. “What?”

“Beck and I broke up because I was struggling with some things and you were one of those things. How I feel about you.”

“Oh,” was all Tori managed to say for a moment. “So you’re… you um… are you saying you like girls?”

Jade shrugged. “I like you,” she muttered not looking at Tori.

“Oh. That’s… news,” Tori muttered. Silence fell between them, neither of them looking at the other. “Are you hungry?” she suddenly said.

“What?” Jade asked, shaking her head.

“Hungry. Food. You should eat. I’m gonna go get you food.” Tori turned and walked out the door.

“We can order room service,” Jade managed to say before the door closed. “And you’re in your pajamas.” She swore to herself as she flopped onto the bed.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Jade lifted her head when there was a knock on the door. She blinked, then turned her back to the door, hoping the housekeepers would leave.

“Jade?” Tori’s voice called, followed by another knock. “I forgot my key. Can you let me in?” Jade rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door, pulling it open. Tori offered her a sad smile, holding up a Taco Bell bag. “Crunchwrap Supreme.”

Jade chuckled. “You remembered.” She took the bag from Tori and sat down on the bed. “I thought you left. Like, went home.”

“Like I could ever forget what got you through your benders in college.” Tori shook her head. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you hate me now,” Jade said with a shrug.

“I don’t hate you. I was overwhelmed. Still am, if I’m being completely honest.” She cleared her throat and sat on the edge of Jade’s bed. “I never thought that you were… it was a little bit of a shock.”

“That’s fair.” Jade nodded as she opened her food. She checked the bag quickly. “Nothing for you?”

“I’m not the one who needs to get a fifth of bourbon out of her system. How are you feeling?”

“Also fair,” Jade nodded. “There’s two and a half elephants left.”

Tori nodded as she looked down at her lap, picking a spot on her pajama bottoms before she spoke, so softly Jade almost didn’t hear. “What took you so long to tell me?”

“I didn’t want to freak you out. Which, obviously, I did a great job there.”

“I’ve thought about it,” Tori admitted quickly.

“What?”

“I’ve thought about it,” she repeated. “About you, about…” She cleared her throat. “I thought you would never…”

“Surprise,” Jade said with a chuckle. “So now what?”

“Now, I think we should take a breath. You’re not in your right mind and…”

“I’m not drunk right now. I know what I’m saying. I kinda want to throw up but in my defense, I think it’s more because of a combination of everything going on here.” Tori nodded, then rolled over Jade’s legs. “What are you doing?”

Tori laid down on the pillow next to Jade. “That.”

Jade wrapped up what was left of her food and put it back into the bag, placing the bag on the bedside table before laying down and turning to face Tori. “Hi,” she whispered.

Tori chuckled, also turning onto her side. “Hi.”

“If I said I wanted to kiss you, would you slap me?” 

Tori shook her head.

“If I did, would you…” Jade started but was cut off as Tori pressed her lips to hers. Jade put one hand against her hip, tugging her closer.

Tori let out a tiny moan as the kiss deepened, Jade’s fingers moved under the tiny t-shirt she wore. Tori pulled away, her hand against Jade’s shoulder to keep her at a distance. “Just pump the breaks for a little while, okay? I don’t want to rush anything. I mean, you’re not just some random guy I’ll never see again.”

“Okay.” Jade nodded, neither of them moving from their positions. “Can I tell you something I’ve never told you?” she whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Tori’s ear. “You’re beautiful.”

Tori let out a quick chuckle, turning her head into the pillow to hide her blush.

“You can say I’m beautiful too,” Jade teased.

Tori laughed, lifting her head to look at her, one hand moving to Jade’s cheek. “You are.” They laid like that in silence for a moment, Jade’s eyes closed as Tori’s thumb moved over her cheek. Tori leaned over suddenly to kiss Jade again, this time pushing Jade to lay down and swinging one leg over her to straddle her hips. 

“Whoa. I’m not complaining but what happened to not rushing?” Jade whispered, pulling back to look at her.

“Well… is ten years rushing?”

Jade shook her head, kissing Tori as the hands on her hips found their way under her shirt again. Tori slowly sat up, reaching her arms over her head, nodding her head before Jade pulled it off.

\---------------------------------------

Tori laid next to Jade on her stomach, bedsheets pulled around her waist as she looked at Jade, who’s eyes were closed. She reached over to brush a strand of dark hair away from Jade’s face, moving her hand through her hair then tracing her jaw.

“What are you doing?” Jade muttered, not opening her eyes.

“Nothing,” Tori whispered, continuing to move her fingers down Jade’s neck and tracing her collarbone.

“Doesn’t feel like nothing.” She opened her eyes then caught her hand and kissed it quickly.

“Was it bothering you?” Tori teased.

“In the best way.” Jade smiled, Tori tilted her head as she looked at her. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You look happy.”

“How do you want me to look?”

“I hoped you would be, but this is a different kind of happy. I’ve never seen you look like this. It’s nice.”

“You know those dreams that are so amazing, when you wake up you’re sad it’s over? It’s like the dream’s over but you’re still here.”

Tori smiled, turning her face into the pillow as she blushed. “I’m not going anywhere,” she said, looking back to Jade. “How are you feeling? How’s your head?”

Jade smiled. “Just one elephant now, a little one. Who knew sex helped hangovers?”

“Well, I’m glad to be of service. We still have a couple hours before we need to go to the airport, why don’t you sleep for a little while.” Jade started to protest but Tori kissed her. “I’ll be right here when you wake up, I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jade groaned softly, moving her hand over the space in the bed next to her, frowning when she found it empty. She opened her eyes, lifting her head. “Tori?” she said hoarsely, looking around the room.

Tori exited the bathroom, dressed in jeans and a zip-up hoodie and wearing her glasses, carrying both of their makeup bags. “Hey, sleepy head.”

Jade watched her as she put the makeup into the respective suitcase. “Come back to bed.”

“I would but our flight is in just about two hours,” Tori said, checking her watch. “We never packed.”

“We were busy,” Jade muttered with a shrug. 

“I’m aware.” Tori smiled, going to the bed and leaning over to give Jade a quick kiss. “Get dressed,” she told her, pulling away abruptly and turning back to packing. 

“You look cute in glasses.”

Tori chuckled. “Thank you. But seriously, you need to get dressed.” She picked out jeans and a top from Jade’s suitcase and tossed them to her, hitting her in the face with them.

“Thanks for that,” Jade muttered as she rolled out of bed and pulled her clothes on. She turned to Tori, who had her back to her. “I’m decent now.”

Tori looked at her and smiled. “Good girl. How’s your head?”

“It doesn’t feel great.”

Tori walked over to her and kissed her head. Before she could walk away, Jade grabbed her and threw her onto the bed, making Tori scream then giggle. “We’re gonna miss our flight.”

“Good,” Jade said before she kissed Tori.

Tori put her hands against Jade’s hips to push her away. “If we miss it, the next flight has a five-hour layover in Boston.”

“Dammit,” Jade muttered, rolling off of Tori so they could get up.

“That’s what I thought.” Tori kissed her quickly. “Stop pouting.”

“I don’t pout,” Jade grumbled as she moved to finish packing her suitcase.

“Then what are you doing with your lip?”

Jade caught her bottom lip between her teeth, shaking her head.

\------------------------------------------------

Tori sat in a chair at the airport terminal, eyes closed and her head back. Jade walked over to her with a bottle of water in her hand, touching the cold bottle to Tori’s neck, making her jump. “What the hell?” she shrieked, touching her neck. “I hate you.”

“Do not,” Jade said with a smirk as she sat next to her. Her smile faded when Tori leaned forward, putting her face into her hands. “Are you okay?”

“Other than completely exhausted because I had to stay up all night to make sure you didn’t choke on your own puke?”

“You seriously didn’t sleep at all? How come you didn’t take a nap with me earlier?”

Tori shook her head. “Not since Friday and one of us had to pack. I figured I’d sleep on the plane but of course it’s delayed.”

Jade frowned. “I’m sorry, baby. Come here.” She put her arm around her, Tori leaned against her.

“You called me baby,” she murmured.

“Yeah, I did. Wanna do something about it?” she teased, shifting to look at Tori then smiling when she saw she’d fallen asleep.

\------------------------------------------------

Tori picked up Jade’s phone from where it sat between them on the backseat of their Uber. “What are you doing?” Jade asked.

“I was gonna add my apartment as a second drop off. I don’t know your passcode.”

Jade plucked her phone back out of Tori’s hand. “I kinda thought we would both go back to my place. You know, so we can finish what we started before we left the hotel.”

“You have such a one track mind.”

“Can you blame me?”

Tori shook her head, smiling as she leaned over to kiss her.

““How long have you been together?” their driver asked from the front seat. 

“We just started…”

“Oh, we’re not…”

Tori looked at Jade as they started speaking at the same time. “We’re not?” she asked. 

Jade shook her head. “That’s not what I meant,” she said quickly.

“My bad,” the driver said, causing Jade to glare at him.

“Can this wait until we’re out of a stranger’s car?” she whispered.

Tori didn’t answer her, turning her head to look out the window. Jade reached over to take Tori’s hand, but she pulled her hand free and crossed her arms.

\------------------------------------------------

Tori didn’t smile as she walked into Jade’s house behind her, Jade rolled both of their bags into a corner. “Look, about what I said,” Jade started but Tori shook her head.

“What happens in New York stays in New York, huh?”

Jade shook her head. “That’s not what I said. We didn’t get a chance to talk about it. I wasn’t sure…”

“It doesn’t matter. You want it to be a one-time thing, that’s fine.”

“I never said that! God, Tori, I love you. Why wouldn’t I want to…”

“Wait, you love me?” Tori interrupted. 

“Shit.” Jade let out a quick chuckle. “I have since high school. I didn’t want to yell it at you the first time you heard it but I guess old habits die hard.”

“Yelling always has been your main form of communication.”

Jade shrugged. “No pressure or anything, but you can say it back if you want to.”

Tori walked over to her, snaking her hands around Jade’s shoulders. “I love you too.”

“Does that mean, uh… I’ve never asked someone this before so sorry if I sound like a dumbass but… will you be girlfriend?” Jade asked, putting her arms around Tori’s waist.

Tori laughed, nodding her head. “I kinda thought that was a given.”

“Give me a break, I’ve never slept with my best friend then told her I love her.”

“Neither have I,” Tori said. “Except for that one time with Cat,” she muttered then quickly shook her head when Jade’s eyes narrowed. “Kidding! I’m kidding.”

Jade rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Leave the sarcasm to me, Vega.” She reached up to move Tori’s arms from around her and took her hand. “Come on,” she said, giving her hand a quick tug.

“Where are we going?”

“Remember what I said earlier about finishing what we started back at the hotel?” Jade said, walking backward and pulling Tori along with her. 

“We just spent seven hours on a plane. I don’t know about you but I’m feeling kinda grimy.”

“So let's kill two birds with one stone.”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you ever seen my shower? It’s really nice, with one of those rain showerheads.”

Tori grinned. “I’d like to see that,” she said, giggling as she let Jade drag her up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

_One Year Later_

“What are you so scared of?” Beck asked, looking at Jade through the screen of her phone as they video chatted.

“Other than the obvious,” she said, shrugging her shoulders.

“You know how much Tori loves you. Are you really afraid she’ll say no?”

“No.” She sighed. “But yes, kind of.”

Beck chuckled. “It’s gonna be fine, Jade. Remember how you were at my wedding? Look at you guys now. I mean, didn’t she move in with you after like three weeks?”

“Five weeks,” Jade corrected, making Beck laugh. “And her lease was up, I didn’t want her stuck in that shithole apartment for another year.”

Beck laughed harder. “Why are you asking me for advice anyway? You know Tori better than anyone else.”

Jade shrugged. “You’ve done this before.” 

“Like I said, you know her. Just do what feels right. You’re already overthinking this, it’s really not that big of a deal.”

“You think Tori’s gonna think that? And I’m sure Hailey appreciates knowing it wasn’t a big deal to you.” 

Beck looked behind him. “Don’t tell her that,” he whispered.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” She heard a soft cry on Beck’s side, she smiled as he instinctively stood then sat again. “Go.”

“Are you good?”

“I’ll be fine. Go take care of your baby.”

“Good luck. Love you,” he told her as he stood again.

“Love you too. Bye.”

The call disconnected, Jade sighed softly, leaning back in her seat.

\-----------------------

“Jade?” Tori called as she walked into the darkened house, one candle lit by the door and another down the hall, she frowned as she looked around for her girlfriend. A black cat rubbed against Tori’s leg, she smiled and leaned down to pet him. “Hey, Archie. Where’s mommy?” she asked softly.

She looked down at the candle she stood near and noticed a post-it note attached to it, with Jade’s handwriting on it. _Go to the other candle._

She raised an eyebrow as she walked to the other candle and picked up the second post it. _What are you doing walking around in the dark? Turn on the lights!_ Tori laughed and hit the light switch.

Jade appeared from behind a wall as Tori looked at their dining room table. “You cooked?” she asked incredulously, motioning to the plates set out.

“I ordered,” Jade said with a shrug. She pulled out Tori’s seat. “Milady.”

“You’re such a dork,” Tori laughed. She kissed Jade quickly before she sat, raising her eyebrows as Jade took her seat. “Did I miss something?” Jade shook her head. “What did you break?”

Jade laughed, shaking her head again. “Nothing. Can’t I just treat my girl to a nice restaurant cooked meal?”

“I mean, for our anniversary last month, you bought me a soft pretzel.”

“You like soft pretzels,” she said defensively.

Tori laughed, nodding. “I do. I’m just saying, you’re generally not the most romantic person.”

“Well, I’m trying.”

“I know you are, babe,” Tori said, reaching across the table to touch Jade’s arm. “I’m just wondering what all this is about.”

Jade sighed softly. “Add surprises to the list of things I suck at,” she muttered under her breath.

“What are you talking about?”

Sighing again, Jade stood and picked up a small black box from the kitchen counter, passing it from hand to hand as she walked back to the table. “I bought that for you," she said, putting the box down in front of Tori.

Tori looked at Jade then to the box and reached for it but Jade snatched it off the table. “What are you doing?”

“You’re not supposed to open it. I think. I think I’m supposed to open it. Shit, I didn’t think this through. I don’t know how to do this.”

Tori smiled. “Jade, are you…”

“Don’t interrupt,” she said, then closed her eyes. “Sorry. But yeah. So…” She shrugged and opened the box, showing Tori the ring. “Will you marry me?”

Tori jumped out of her seat and kissed Jade deeply.

“So is that a yes or no?” Jade whispered when Tori pulled away.

“It’s a yes, you idiot.”

_End_


End file.
